Juego de deseo
by nEpEtA-lOvE
Summary: Kyle, un chico universitario, después de la escuela de alguna forma es raptado por un chico quisas de su misma edad con el único propósito de complacer los deseos de su captor Lemmon


Un lindo y adorable pelirrojo acababa de salir de la universidad y se dirigía hasta su hogar, estaba viviendo con su pareja en un pequeño departamento, para él era lo mejor y absolutamente nada podía arruinar tanta felicidad.

Caminaba tan tranquilamente por aquellas gélidas calles de la ciudad, por lo general su pareja siempre venia a recogerlo diciéndole que las calles eran muy peligrosas para alguien como él, pero hoy no había podido así que el pelirrojo tenía que irse solo, estaba a punto de llegar, solamente tenía que pasar por un pequeño parque, ya todo estaba obscuro pero eso no significaba que tuviese miedo, al contrario tenía una enorme sonrisa bastante difícil de ocultar, pasaba por algunos arbustos bastante grandes y altos, cuando de repente fue tomado de la mano y jalado tan repentinamente, se sobresalto por supuesto a punto de gritar por el susto pero antes de eso le taparon la boca…

-q… ¿qué es esto?- quiso decir bastante molesto, pero apenas y logro a balbucearlo ya que tenía una mano sobre su boca impidiéndole hablar o decir algo

-shhhhhh tranquilo pequeño pelirrojo, ¿no querrás que nos escuchen verdad?-le susurro al oído una voz extraña

-pero que mierda… ¿qué tipo de bromas es esta?- balbuceo bajo la mano de la otra persona

-¿acaso no te han dicho que pasearse de noche era peligroso? En especial para alguien tan apetecible como tu lindura- esa extraña persona se acerco tan descaradamente y lamio su oído al decir lo ultimo

El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero que… hace apenas un segundo caminaba tan tranquilamente y ahora estaba siendo molestado por un acosador… ¿acosador? Lo miro por un momento, era un chico bastante atractivo, quizás tendría su edad, claro solo que este era mal alto y más fuerte, Esto era tan extraño

-te eh estado viendo Kyle, sabía que hoy estarías indefenso y sin nadie grande, fuerte ni poderoso que te cuide- una pequeña y lujuriosa sonrisa apareció en los labios del captor –así que por hoy vendrás conmigo y nos divertiremos bastante-

Kyle por supuesto hizo una mueca de desagrado total y mordió su mano

-No soy tan pendejo para irme sin pelear- le grito empezando a forcejear,

-auch! KYLE!-reprocho el más alto como esperando una disculpa del menor por supuesto aquel solo rio levemente, lo soltó por un instante cuando lo mordió y cuando sintió que el menor se le escaparía lo tomo de las manos inmovilizándolo, por supuesto el joven agresor venia preparado, definitivamente se llevaría al pelirrojo de alguna forma u otra, lo extraño es que para este punto el pelirrojo no opuso resistencia cuando le ato las manos, y luego le tapo la boca para que no gritara, luego le tapo los ojos para que no viera donde vivía

-Buen chico Kyle, Te irás conmigo por las buenas- lo cargo entre sus brazos y se lo llevo no muy lejos de allí

El mayor se había adentrado por una ventana a su guarida, obviamente no podía entrar por l entrada principal si tenía a un lindo chico pelirrojo atado de manos, lo primero que hizo fue tirarlo sobre la cama, después fue a cerrar la ventana y tiro todas sus cosas en un rincón para terminar acercándose lujuriosamente hasta donde estaba el chico quien se encontraba amordazado, El pelirrojo se quejaba intensándose quitar las ataduras que le habían puesto pero era inútil ahora el otro chico lo tenía bajo su merced.

El mayor se puso encima del pelirrojo para observar su linda y delicada fisonomía, se veía tan apetecible, pronto y sin esperar mucho tiempo empezó a desabrochar la ropa que en ese momento llevaba el menor para dejar al descubierto su suave y blanca piel, por supuesto el otro solo se retorcía debajo al sentir como le iban desabrochando sus ropas y mas al sentir el contacto de su cálida piel con aquellas frías y traviesas manos ansiosas de poder palpar todo su cuerpo. Pronto dejo al descubierto el pecho del menor, quien se veía completamente sonrojado, y sin pedir permiso empezó a lamer su pecho con desesperación, como si necesitara sentir su sabor, chupaba sus rosadas y erectas tetillas mientras con sus manos recorría su cuerpo, por supuesto eso hacia estremecer al pelirrojo.

Lamia todo lo que podía, subió hasta su cuello mordiendo levemente y dejando algunas pequeñas marquitas, se dio cuenta pronto que eso no era suficiente y necesitaba más, la necesidad de solo besar y tocar su piel había aumentado bajando su mano hasta llegar a los pantalones, por supuesto al sentir el contacto el pelirrojo se retorcía oponiendo resistencia, como tratando de hacer algún inútil intento de zafarse, pero era casi imposible, solo podía sentir a su agresor tocarlo y manosearlo aunque con bastante delicadeza.

Kyle seguía con los ojos vendados, las manos atadas y con la boca tapada, así que no había mucho que pudiera hacer mientras el otro empezaba a manosearlo por encima del pantalón

-valla… veo que después de todo si te gusta lo que te hago- comento el mayor mientras sentía como el amiguito de su víctima empezaba a despertar, lo único que ahora podía hacer era gemir ya que estaba inmovilizado, pronto su victimario desabrocho los pantalones verdes del chico y se molesto en quitárselos y noto que había un bulto escondido bajo la delicada ropa interior del menor-Kyle, te excitas muy rápido-comento con una lujuriosa sonrisa mientras dejaba el miembro del pelirrojo al descubierto –no sabes cuánto me encanta- empezó a masajearlo

Kyle no solo estaba ruborizado y apenado ya que después de todo estaba semi-desnudo, solamente traía su camisa desabrochada, no se la habían podido quitar porque al traer las manos atadas no habrá forma de cómo sacarla, pero aun así no impedía poder disfrutar de su cuerpo, es mas era algún especie de detalle que le hacía ver más apetecible.

-Me gustaría ver tu expresión de cómo lo disfrutas- dicho esto le quito la venda de los ojos y de la boca ahora se estaban viendo cara a cara, puesto que el victimario estaba sobre su víctima quien pudo notar que se trataba de un chico pelinegro de unos bellos ojos azules –deseo escuchar tus dulces gemidos así que no te contengas- empezó a masturbarlo y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar a gemir

-s… ah… señor violador… d… deténgase p... por favor-gemía el menor

- ni siquiera me veo tan mayor- aclaro el pelinegro mientras empezó a acelerar de su mano sobre el miembro de menor –quiero que gimas mi nombre, quiero que digas "Stanley"- ordeno

-ah… ¡Stanley!-el chico pelirrojo no lo soporto mas y termino viniéndose en la mano de Stan, desvió la vista apenado, pero el otro solamente se llevo un dedo a la boca saboreando la miel de su adorable víctima.

-muy bien Kyle-sonrió –ahora es momento de que nos divirtamos- se acomodo y puso las piernas del menor sobre sus hombros y llevo la misma mano que hace un momento se había llevado a la boca para saborear el néctar que el otro había derramado sobre su mano hacia la entrada del menor para empezar a "dilatarlo" primero había metido un dedo el cual había empezado a mover en círculos, luego otro, mientras que con su otra mano volvió a masturbarlo –¿Te gusta Kyle?-

-mph… ah… d… detente-seguía gimiendo y más cuando Stan empezó a meter los dedos dentro –S… Stanley-

El pelinegro saco sus dedos de Kyle y se desabrocho los pantalones dejando al aire un miembro completamente erecto, deseoso de placer

-Mira Kyle… esto es lo que tendrás muy pronto dentro de ti y te hará gritar mas fuerte mi nombre- le hablo al pelirrojo mientras se masajeaba su miembro, Kyle se avergonzó un poco más al mirar aquel erecto trozo de carne del cual estaba saliendo pre-semen, seguramente por lo excitante y caliente de la situación.

El pelinegro empezó a rosar la punta de su miembro con el pequeño agujerito del pelirrojo para avisarle que se empezara a preparar porque ahora venia la verdadera diversión, de a poco empezó a empujar su miembro al interior del chico, era algo estrecho, pero delicioso. El chico pelirrojo por su parte había empezado a gemir más fuerte mientras se retorcía del placer debajo del chico azebache.

-para parecer alguien tan inocente, se nota que ya has hecho estas cosas antes, tranquilo, que me asegurare que lo disfrutes- una vez llego hasta el fondo espero algunos segundos y se la saco un poco para metérsela de vuelta pero con más ganas, repitiendo el proceso mientras aceleraba, Kyle seguía debajo gimiendo su nombre ante cada embestida, no había mucho que pudiese hacer más que disfrutarlo, aquel chico lo estaba follando de una manera única, Pronto el mayor se canso de esa posición y le dio vuelta, por supuesto primero le desato las manos, lo posiciono sobre la cama levanto su trasero volviendo a penetrarlo de un solo agarrando nuevamente el ritmo, podía sentir como sus cuerpos chocaban y escuchar los dulces gemidos de Kyle lo hacían querer sentirlo más

-Kyle, ¡maldición eres tan estrechamente delicioso!- comento con los ojos por tanto placer el mayor – ¿te gusta cómo te estoy dando?

-ah… Stanley- gimió- no, por favor deténgase- le grito el menor mientras se aferraba de las sabanas, a decir verdad le encantaba y ganas no le faltaban de gritarle que quería mas, pero no podía decirle eso a su violador, seguramente ya no seria violación

-¿no te gusta? Seguramente quieres que lo haga más fuerte- acelero el ritmo, Kyle se aferro más a las sabanas

Stan estaba a punto de venirse pero se detuvo, quería que esta experiencia durara un poco más, se salió del pelirrojo y se sentó sobre la cama tomando a Kyle para sentarlo sobre su miembro penetrándolo de vuelta, tomándolo de los muslos y haciéndolo subir y bajar lo más rápido que podía, claramente podía verse como el miembro del pelinegro entraba y salía rápidamente del trasero del chico pelirrojo quien se había aferrado a los hombros del ojiazul

-y… ya no aguanto- gimió el pelirrojo

-yo tampoco- fue una forma de contestación de parte del mayor ante la declaración del menor, así que sin dejar de penetrarlo lo recostó sobre la cama y acelero el ritmo, Kyle había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stan y cruzado las piernas atrás del sudoroso cuerpo de Stan para poder sentirlo al máximo en los últimos momentos del clímax, unas ultimas envestidas lentas y profundas y un gruñido anunciaban un orgasmo departe del pelinegro, mientras el pelirrojo gimió mientras derramaba toda su semilla ensuciando su pecho y el de Stan al sentir como era inundado por un tibio liquido, claro después de todo Stan se había venido adentro de Kyle, ambos habían quedado completamente cansados y sudorosos, Stan saco lentamente su miembro del interior de Kyle y pudo ver cómo es que iba saliendo su semen lentamente del ano de su preciosa victima Kyle.

Se acostó a un lado del menor aun jadeando y lo abrazo, dejando atrapado al pequeño entre sus brazos para que no se escapara.

Al día siguiente un pelinegro dormía plácidamente cuando de repente un adorable pelirrojo empezó a despertarlo

-Stanley, Stanley ya está listo el desayuno- anuncio alegre

-Kyle… que horas son… déjame dormir, ayer te complací jugando a tu tonto juego del secuestrador… ahora compláceme tu dejándome dormir una hora más- comento somnoliento el pelinegro quien una noche anterior había sido el victimario del pelirrojo

-Stan, pero ni siquiera fue tan convincente, porque cuando mordí tu mano pude haberme ido en cualquier momento, ¿por qué crees que no hice nada al momento que me ataste de manos?- rio travieso el pelirrojo –además "Stanley" suena muy dulce, debiste haberme dicho que te dijera Stan o Marsh… pero ¿Stanley?-no pudo empezar a reír

-ok… soy un fracaso secuestrando, ya no hay que jugar a eso- Stan seguía recostado

Kyle llego y le dio un besito en la frente

-Claro que ya no jugaremos al secuestrador porque esta noche serás el doctor Marsh- una lujuriosa y picara sonrisita apareció en sus labios

-Mi adorable novio es un maniático sexual, que alguien me salve- se quejo ya casi despierto Stan, Kyle solo rio, ayudando a su novio a levantarse para que se vistiese y fuese a desayunar, este tipo de juegos se habían vuelto algo cotidianos en su vida.

Fin

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

hahahaha se me ocurrió no se como, xD kyle es un pervertido total, yeah baby

me encanta ver a kyle como el chico de apariencia super inocente pero k es un jodido tigre(¿)

espero les aiga gustado, si les gusto dejen un review


End file.
